<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>WiFi by 273582</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090695">WiFi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/273582/pseuds/273582'>273582</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Prompts Bruce/Tony [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Dorks in Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, wifi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/273582/pseuds/273582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has to remember the WiFi password, but it's probably changed. What is it now?</p><p>-- (Dont read prompt ifyou don't want spoilers for my 400 word thing wow)</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: bruce trying to mooch off of tony's wifi and jokingly putting their own name in as the password, then being shocked that it actually works and they're now connected to tony's wifi...</p><p>From: https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OTP Prompts Bruce/Tony [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>WiFi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aaannd of course. Locked out. <br/>Bruce had to get a new phone, and since he didn't have the confidence to ask Tony for another Starkphone, he was locked out of the Stark Tower WiFi.<br/>Great.<br/>To make matters worse, he didn't have a connection to JARVIS since he was outside trying to sort this out. He was standing at the base of Stark Tower under the overhang the building made over its entrance as he had just gotten back from the walk to the store.<br/>"God... What would he have made it?" He whispered to himself.<br/>He silently scolded his horrible memory when it came to these things. If he could just remember it, he'd be fine - he wouldn't have to go up and ask or anything like that. If he could remember hundreds of formulae and the ins and outs of all kinds of science, he should be able to remember a fucking WiFI password.<br/>'Ok... Ummmmmm... Damn it, it's probably something complicated,' Bruce thought with a groan. <br/>He was all going on the hope that Tony, for some reason, had the building WiFi be some easy-to-remember thing and something that any passerby could get into. Tony had his own WiFi for the penthouse that he'd made state-of-the-art practically the minute he built the place so there was zero chance of getting into that one right now, so Bruce focused on the Stark Tower guesting one. <br/>"Umm... God..." He whispered.<br/>The physicist fumbled around and tried out a bunch of stuff he knew Tony enjoyed, and he messed with typing things like using numbers instead of numbers and things of the sort.<br/>No luck.</p><p>He thought of how Tony was probably up in the tower drinking or in the lab working away, probably thinking of more stupid lab pick-up lines to use on Bruce.</p><p>And, to be honest, the older man didn't really mind them.</p><p>Back to the WiFi, Bruce's mind was still whirring. Then, suddenly, it slowed its sprint. </p><p>He inputted the letters "b, r, u, c, e," into the "Insert Network Key" box. <br/>It loaded for a second, and then, </p><p>ping.</p><p>'Connected'</p><p>"God dammit Tony," Bruce muttered under his breath with a smile, his face flushing as he tried to keep down his laugh that was threatening to break through. <br/>He tried to stifle his smile as he walked into the building, somewhat wondering why he didn't ask before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ik theres a bunch of things that are a bit odd - why would Bruce need a new phone bc tony would just give him a Stark one, and why doesn't Bruce just go inside and ask instead of sitting outside guessing, and whys the WiFi so open to others, etc. sorry, i just wanted to do this prompt bc it was so cute lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>